


Lost at Sea

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dark!Dante, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 神父AU 维吉尔神父与梦魇的故事 意外怀孕





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 神父！维吉尔 黑D隐红V non-con rape 睡奸 Mpreg PWP 垃圾一块
> 
> 作者的话 圣母维吉尔 我好嘞  
> 一直想要看神父AU 我本来寻思这个算是大众梗了 但是一直都没有看到/等到想要的   
> 跟蟹哥和莉莉丝老师口嗨了一下之后就睡不着了 随便写了点   
> 并不是很多 应该没有后续吧 我也不想解释前因后果 不过貌似日后的发展会挺有趣的

维吉尔怀孕了。

这种事情要是放在一个普通男性的身上，大家可能只是点点头表示不就这样吗，但是放在维吉尔身上，可却完完全全不一样了。

这个消息一经爆出，众多信徒还有好奇的人群从四面八方挤进拥有颇高人气的教堂里，争先恐后地抢座在实木造成的椅子上用好奇而又虔诚的眼睛，在彩窗的照耀之下打量着拿着《圣经》的神父——维吉尔。

他的确跟之前不太一样了，只能说是身材的弧度稍微走样罢了，他冷漠而又厌世得脸丝毫没有变化，倒是两颊因为孕期稍微有些红润，让维吉尔整个人看起来圆润了不少，这是一个即将做母亲该有的模样，脱下黑色的肃穆服装，难得穿上了金丝白底的袍子。

维吉尔是这附近乃至全国最为德高望重的神父，他作为神职人员也不过几年的时间，就从普通的牧师蹭蹭蹭爬到了神父的高位，当然了，他年轻且英俊，身材高挑纤细，套在厚重繁琐的神父服装一点都不显得臃肿，甚至将他整一个人还往高层次的圣洁拔高，他银白色的头发与纯洁的袍子相得益彰。

这位神父得到大家喜爱和尊重并不是靠那张好看的冷脸，而是相比其他腐败的神父而言，像他这种孤高且自尊的神父的确不常见，他不喜欢收取什么所谓的救赎金，更不爱美色，他完完全全按照教条伦理上所要求的禁欲规矩来要求自己的日常。

不认识维吉尔的人打趣的询问道这位神父有什么床伴的时候，都会得到附近人不屑且厌恶的眼神——他们都没有听说过也更没有看过这名教父做过什么不合乎教纲的事情；维吉尔与教皇相比，这名都会准时做弥撒的男子倒更像是上帝最为忠实的信徒，他更能收紧人类应有的欲望，从而保持绝对的干净来接触拯救所有世人的文字。

这的确是太过于奇怪了，大家都在谈论着，他们无法忽视维吉尔的腹部，即便宽松的衣服为他遮拦了不少身体轻微的变化，可腹部的隆起却不能被遮掩，上面的布料被支撑起一个可爱的弧度，那里是孕育着鲜活生命的温床。

他是真的怀孕了，一个卖鱼的女性激动地说道，我之前亲耳亲眼看到神父他说到一半因为孕吐来临跑到后面，虽然说他一直皱着眉头强忍着前半段的不合适，但是他还是忍耐着听完了孩子们的歌唱，这真的是太美妙了。

我敢打赌，他肯定是找了一个男人吧他，一个喝着醉醺醺的酒鬼在酒馆里对着身边半醉半醒的同伴笑嘻嘻地说道，你要知道像是——嗝——维吉尔那样的家伙，是挺漂亮的，尤其是他的腿，嘿，你们没看过吗，那真的是太遗憾了，草他妈的——嗝——你得相信，普通的家伙是收不下维吉尔的。什么？你说没可能，我就不相信了，他肯定找了个男人，我这里下注五十美金，我一定不会收回的。

他的确没有什么可能性接触男人，维吉尔为了避免外人传出他有钱权色交易——男子总是厌恶这种愧对于上帝经条的肮脏事情，他早就将私底下的忏悔祷告给取消了，凡是有什么想要悔恨请求上帝原谅的罪恶事情，都是教堂里的修女代替维吉尔神父处理，然后还有什么特殊的再转告给他处理。

维吉尔平日除了在教堂里出现为人们做祷告念相关的经词之外，要么是单独在书房里翻阅一些古老的书籍，要么就是回到高高的阁楼寝室里做相关的研究，生活的调子单一且没有任何颜色的起伏，日常接触的也都是清一色的修女，她们大多数都是年长的女性，维吉尔对于她们保有一定的尊重性距离。

他们除了日常的照面还有必要事物交代之外，修女也几乎没法更加私人的靠近维吉尔一步。唯一能够接触外人的途径也被维吉尔亲手掐断了，那这位伟大而又虔诚的神父到底是怎么怀孕的，大家众说纷纭，可是就是没有一个人能够说出来可能性的缘由。

维吉尔知道大家对他的猜疑，这名平日从来不谈论自己私事的男子在某一次清晨，告诉了大家他怀孕的原因——这也许就是上帝的旨意，他低垂着眼睑淡然的说道，貌似毫无缘由的怀孕和今晚要吃什么一样平淡无趣，他还告知大家，在得知自己怀孕的前一段时间，他每天晚上都做了一个同样的梦境。

说到这里他顿了顿，捏着平整书面的手不由得加重，他看起来好像是在考虑掂量着什么，顿了顿，——那个出现在我面前的伟人也许就是天使加百列，来到我的身边告诉我，因为忠诚与虔诚，我兴许会为上帝生下一个健康强壮的孩子。

大家也没有对此有什么怀疑，毕竟将这听起来很荒诞不经的理由说出来的人不是普通人，而是他们一直都尊敬且畏惧的神父维吉尔。一个有上帝旨意而降临到人世的孩子，这多么的美妙，有不少百姓听到这个消息之后激动地眼泪都掉下来了，甚至还思量着要将什么建筑物标上准备降临人间孩子的名字。

他们更加频繁地去教堂，只不过是想要看看神父和他肚子里日益长大的孩子，这兴许能够消除一点身上的罪恶，他们怜爱而又欢喜地想到，等到孩子的出生，他们这附近人群的罪恶与污渍可能就会被净化，等到世界末日受到加百列审判的时候，他们应该会有绝对的理由归于天堂，而不是落入地狱。

其实维吉尔本人也不算是特别清楚这个孩子到底从哪里来的。

他可不比路边未成年怀孕的女孩来的幸运，他们貌似在本质上貌似并没有什么本质的区别。脱下宽厚的袍子，独自一人站在镜子面前打量着腹部的凸起——如此的突兀，他盯着镜子里的自己只感到一阵超现实的虚脱，仿佛能听到另一个生命在子宫里的蹦跳。

维吉尔当然知道外人比他自己还要感兴趣孩子的来历。老天，这是上帝的旨意？维吉尔发出一声冷笑，这个说法兴许也只有他们会相信了，加百列的来临也是他临时编造的，假若真的是上帝派来的孩童，维吉尔兴许到还没有那么烦恼，从来没有梦到过恬静美好梦境的维吉尔淡然地将轻薄的睡衣套上，缓缓地侧身躺在旁边的床铺上。

他的到来——维吉尔指的是肚子里的孩子——说是梦境的造成也不是没有缘由的。

维吉尔感到有点疲乏，孩子总能消耗他大量的能量和精力，他现在不像往日那般还能到后花园里比划一下剑法，现在一有空余的时间他更愿意拿着一本喜爱的诗集坐在床头，看到累了就躺下陷入睡眠，维吉尔对于某些事情直觉细腻且敏锐，可是他对于自身发生的事情貌似过于迟钝了——例如说，他真的就没有好奇过一个怀孕的人没盖被子睡着，为何从来就没有生病过吗。

一说到入睡，维吉尔强忍着困意，他惺忪地打了个呵欠，作为神父，自然没有人愿意倾听他内心的苦闷与烦恼，维吉尔也不屑于跟大腹便便的教皇说他每天被同一性质梦境困扰的事情，他并不怀疑得到的结果只是教皇一声无聊的叹息和摆手；假若说给修女听，她们稍微多嘴都不知道会将这个消息添油加醋成什么维吉尔从未听过的劲爆版本。

从很早开始，当维吉尔来到这个教堂后，他就一直做着类似的梦境——他会梦到一个拥有相同颜貌的男子，这有点像是某种预兆性的灵异事件——就好像维吉尔他们居然相信世界上有一个上帝在操纵着一切。

维吉尔是一个孤儿——起码档案上是这么写的，他不知道自己是怎么来到教堂的，在手摸着《圣经》发誓要做一个神父之前所有记忆就像是无法追寻的轨道，对于身世的好奇，只不过是他个人内心深藏的一个小秘密罢了。

那个出现在梦境里的男子叫做但丁，第一次梦见这名黑发男子的时候，但丁翘起一边嘴角朝维吉尔轻浮地吹了一个口哨，带有半夸奖意味的说道这该死的神父衣服还挺合适你的，老哥。

谁是你老哥，而谁又是但丁？维吉尔的确想不起来，他凝重的面庞充分显示出他对于突然闯入梦境男子的不满，显然的是，他跟维吉尔拥有相似的面容，如果他们两人一起出现在世人的面前——假若但丁真的是这个世界上的实在，众人一定会笑着说道你们肯定是一对双生子吧。

可他和但丁也有完全不一样的地方，除了两人身上截然不同的气质和行为规范之外，但丁的头发不同于维吉尔，后者拥有雪白的松软发色，宛若冬日的初学冷淡而又清冷，但丁拥有的却是另外一个极端的颜色——黑色，瞳眸是常人所没有的颜色，猩红色的瞳眸配上漆黑的头发，但丁整一个人宛若万丈深渊下充满诱惑性缥缈而又危险的声音。

最初，但丁出现在他的梦境里没有任何的征兆，他甚至都没有解释出现的原因，在维吉尔不满地靠近的时候，投降一般举起双手告诉了维吉尔他的名字——我叫做但丁，嘿，看来你真的什么都不记得了。

我应该记得起什么，又应该放下什么？维吉尔斜眼注意到但丁脚边的巨剑，这不是人类工匠能打造出来的武器，但丁跨前一步伸手将维吉尔往他黑红色的风衣怀抱里带，他的出现并没有让维吉尔产生强烈的排斥感，平日只要有擅自靠的过近的平民都能让维吉尔皱起眉头表现出不耐烦的模样。

对于这名散发着危险气息的男子，维吉尔内心深处泛起一阵苦涩的意味与一种失而复得的饱腹感，很明显的是，他们之间肯定存在某些无法暂时修补的裂痕，但丁知道他，可是维吉尔却不知道这名男子。

他也许只是我内心的黑暗面，维吉尔如此自我安慰道，他的这个想法也不是完全没有逻辑的。

他也不知道从什么时候开始，他们两人之间温存的沉默变成了最为原始的掠夺，兴许是夜幕的到来打开了潘多拉的魔盒，昔日被压抑的欲望在轻微撩拨之下猛地迸发，在但丁紧密而又巧妙的亲吻中，不善于换气的维吉尔被亲吻的只剩下喘息和晕沉的份，唾液顺着开闭的嘴角流淌到脑后。

这算什么，维吉尔脑内的经文突然跳出来想要制止肉欲的出现，这是不对的，这是禁止的，不符合你身份的做法，作为神父你应该拿起你的圣水对付这个诱惑人心的恶魔——它们尖叫着的想要告诉这名男子接下来该做的应该是推开面前的但丁，而不是尝试着难耐的张开双腿欢迎但丁更好地将大腿挤进他的胯下，磨蹭到胯间的硬起发出一声难耐的喘息。

貌似是从面部细微的牵扯读懂了维吉尔内心的方法，但丁勾起一边的嘴角用舌头舔舐着维吉尔饱满的下嘴唇，留下一层暧昧的水光，他双胞胎兄长在此刻展现出一种可爱的呆愣模样，但丁缓慢地说道，“这不只是一个梦境罢了，怎么，你们的上帝居然还管你的梦要怎么做吗？”

于是一切都朝着无法挽回的方向跑去，宛若脱缰的野马载着的马车，直接朝着万丈深渊头也不回的摔落，欢愉的魔鬼煽动着翅膀欢迎着坠入。

但丁用缠绵而又黏糊的吻将维吉尔的呻吟闷哼在嘴里，半哄半骗地将男子终日藏在厚重袍子下没有见过阳光的白皙双腿圈靠在腰上，同时扶住维吉尔精瘦的腰肢将体内的粗大埋到更深的地方，他每次撞到销魂点的时候，维吉尔的双腿会猛地抽搐一下，他紧绷的大腿和臀部被情欲激荡起浅薄的一层绯红。

维吉尔的体内湿热，宛若无数张贪婪的小嘴从各个角落谄媚的将闯入者服侍到位，他有好几次在堆叠起来的快感之中将双腿挺的笔直，如同一支即将射出的箭，但丁顶弄到细嫩的子宫口附近，包裹着的热流会因为外力而从小口里挤出，顺着肠道润热着但丁的阴茎，男子抖着腰发出低沉的喘息，抬眼便能见到维吉尔眼角尾韵的上挑，宛若一只偷腥成功的狐狸。

再加上疼痛和快感的伴随，但丁将体内的欲望和情愫通过力感深刻地让维吉尔知道所有，他的手指紧紧地扣在兄长的腹部上，这名还没法在性爱上掌握绝对节奏的神父会没有任何规律的收缩甬道，他实在是禁欲太久了，但仍能模糊的记得应该在什么时候晃动着腰肢跟上但丁进出的节奏，有好几次夹得但丁差点轻易地交待在维吉尔的体内。

维吉尔很不服气这般对待——毕竟在外人眼里，他是如此的高高在上且不可接近。但丁他是知道维吉尔所有小脾气的，毕竟他们可是朝夕相处共同长大的双生子，有几个夜晚这个男子翻身坐在但丁的上边，用一双浅色瞳眸冷冷地从但丁高挺的鼻梁一路向下挪动。

但丁当然知道维吉尔想要做什么，维吉尔微昂着脑袋，微冷的指尖抚摸着但丁的下巴，胡茬的粗糙摩挲感实在是太过于真实，可维吉尔心里一遍又一遍的告诉自己，这是他的梦境，这个荒谬且违背日常要求的梦境该怎么走应该按照他的旨意，而不是顺着但丁的想法。

可惜的是，维吉尔根本没有一次成功过，他唯独得到的结果就是咬着牙，愤恨的羞红了耳后根，一边嚷嚷着要将但丁给碎尸万段的同时，一边逐渐找到节奏地摇晃着腰肢找到能让自己更为舒适的点，半悬空的腹部几乎要被但丁从内里刻印出属于他的模样。

也许是黎明到来的太晚，维吉尔有好几次在但丁的胯下半趴着哭了出来，滚烫的眼泪掉到手背上的滴落感让维吉尔有好几次失神，貌似能看到刹那间像是幻觉一般闪烁的蓝色；在所谓的梦境里，将自我情绪和外在表情管理到出神入化的维吉尔在但丁给予的性事面前将内心的脆弱和渴望展露无遗，半是嫌恶地扭过脑袋躲过来自于但丁像是安慰一般的亲吻。

维吉尔已经分不清楚脸上湿漉漉地到底是什么液体，也许是他长时间性爱而流下的汗水，也有可能是被快感夹击而滚出的眼泪，也有可能是他抽噎的鼻涕，他最为狼狈最为不堪的模样在黑夜之下最为露骨的展示，外面巡逻的修女根本没法察觉到神父在深夜里的不妥当地方，她们挑着油灯从旁边快速路过，敷衍的进行巡逻只为了贪求一丝的休息机会。

在外面捧着圣经禁欲的神父维吉尔却打破了所有人对他绝对的美好期待，他就像是雌性动物一般，主动撅着没有多少肉块的屁股在黑发男子底下承欢，一边捶打着床板一边后仰着脑袋，顺着但丁手中加大的力度，在黑夜里，他火烧一般的瞳眸倒映着但丁眼内炙热的红，殷红的舌尖吐出嘴边，活像是善恶树上诱惑他人的毒蛇。

他的梦除了几乎要将他整个人四分五裂的性爱情欲之外，还有鲜血与暴力，两者的融合让维吉尔着迷，他会用利齿血淋淋的啃咬下但丁厚实肩头上的肉块，或者是重重地咬下男子强势塞入他嘴里并且揉捏着肥软舌头的手指，而但丁也会在维吉尔因为一个深入而高高昂起，毫无防备宛若白天鹅优雅的脖颈上留下一个又一个牙印，舌面顶弄着维吉尔敏感的脖颈，惹起一阵哆嗦的鸡皮疙瘩。

他吮吸着维吉尔挺立充血的乳尖，鲁莽的用舌尖顶弄着男子窄小的乳孔，满意地看到其变大，甚至他还会贴在这名平日不近荤色的神父面前说着下流的话语，压低的声线带有潮湿的水声钻入维吉尔的耳朵内，这名平日极少接触到荤色段子的神父整一个人都呆愣在原地，好看的瞳眸因此羞愧的缩小，红色的光熙被交集在一块的浅色眼睫毛包容着。

在白天，见到那些瘾君子颤巍巍的想要寻求上帝的宽恕亦或是指导的时候，在屋檐背后难耐的维吉尔似乎也能明白他们的想法——他貌似有点上瘾了，对不该抱有任何惋惜和留恋的梦境与但丁存有迷恋和纠缠的情怀，他也在怀疑往日一直信奉的教条，有时他的思绪会如同一只扑棱的白鸽高飞在其念读经文的时候。

两人除了性爱之外，但丁还会带着他去往别的地方，例如说古老的住宅，或者是人类现实世界所没有的闪烁着血色曦光的海面，还有许多维吉尔熟悉而又陌生的去处，维吉尔对这些诡异的地方没有任何反感或者是不适的地方，可是他却又说不出来这到底和他记忆里的大齿轮重合，最后只能狼狈地将其解释为这是他的深层意识，就好像但丁的出现一般。

两个人就像是没有长大的小孩子一般坐在某一颗大树的枝丫上，吃着但丁像是变魔术一般把玩出来的草莓圣代。盯着手里冒着冷意的甜品，日常只能吃到教堂里清淡食物的维吉尔在品尝上一口的时候，味蕾的迸发让他不禁挑起眉毛，他并不讨厌这种新奇的感觉。

在梦里手起刀落丝毫不眨眼的黑发男子盯着他的所有举动，他只是笑着什么都没有说，过一会就撒娇着将勺子伸向维吉尔吃的较慢的甜品杯里，换回来的只有吃痛的一声叫唤。他们就像是一对关系紧密的人，不是普通的炮友关系，但是恋人却又没有那种若有若无的羁绊，维吉尔说不出来，他只能将这所有归结于意识的需求。

但丁一直没有告诉维吉尔事实，他觉得这样也挺好，要是让他愚笨且自大的双胞胎兄长知道其实这都不算是一个梦境的话，也许活在自我中心舒适圈的维吉尔会气愤地将所有两人好不容易再一次营造的“温存”给打碎，要知道他老哥一着急的确是固执到什么都做得出来。

这很好，维吉尔不会被昔日该死的东西困扰，同时他老哥的粗神经在此刻发挥出了绝佳的好处，睡醒之后，感谢魔人快速的新陈代谢能力，维吉尔几乎并没有感到任何疲惫亦或是不适的地方。只要他的好哥哥再放开一点，迈开步伐离开宛若牢笼的华美教堂，他会惊讶于酒馆门前依靠着椅子，通过门口将其所有举动都收入眼里的但丁——他其实真的是一个存在而不是臆想出来的角色，更不是所谓的内心阴暗面。

维吉尔有的时候也会思考，教堂里清淡的豆子让他味同嚼蜡，尖锐的虎牙隐隐作痛，闪烁着嗜血的欲望，这真的是一个梦境吗，他每日醒来都会询问自我这个问题，盯着手心复杂的纹路，转头看到桌面上厚重精装的圣经，还有墙壁上悬挂的厚重神父服侍，只感到无助与反胃感笼罩着他，内心总有一个瘙痒的声音告诉他，这所谓的日常正常生活更像是一个虚假的梦境。

清晨的钟声将这名神父从睡梦中抽身，曦光已从窗户爬到床脚，维吉尔缓慢地坐起身子，他昨晚又梦见了但丁，他连续不断的梦境让他着迷与好奇，在虚假美好的背后是否拥有流血的眼睛孤独而又恐惧地注视着他？

感到大脑一阵胀痛，维吉尔回忆起昨晚但丁做的一切，这很奇怪，维吉尔口腔干涩出一阵苦味，即便他在情事上再怎么愚笨，他也能注意到但丁总是在即将高潮的时候，将阴茎从他的体内抽出，随即射在维吉尔肿起的口腔里亦或是精瘦的身体上——这只是一个梦境，避孕措施真的有必要吗？维吉尔有好几次想要支起软趴的身体主动再坐回但丁的身上，告诉这名男子在梦里即便是内射也没有关系。

昨天他貌似就这么说了——我说了吗？一阵羞红的燥热从耳后根燃烧到脖颈后方，双腿刚接触到冰冷的底边，清脆的听到骨头复位的声音，如同梦魇缠绕被惊醒的可怜孩童，站在镜子前的维吉尔半信半疑地打量着镜子里的自己，犹豫了一会，猛地拉开睡袍，身体上没有任何痕迹，干净的就像是一张未被涂抹过的画纸，所有在梦境里跟但丁留下的血腥伤疤和欢爱留下的绯色痕迹都没有任何可寻点。

真的是这样吗？维吉尔强忍住没有任何缘由的怒意，转身的时候不小心打掉了桌面上的圣经，叹了口气弯腰将厚重的书籍从地板上拾起，突然愣住了，他是一个不喜欢插花的人，而这里片缕的血红玫瑰又是从何而来，维吉尔没有说话，也许是先前修女打扫房间不小心遗留下来的东西，要知道女人们总有奇怪的装饰物。

当他套上肥大的裤子的时候，维吉尔在大腿内部扣弄出已经干涸黏附在上面的精斑，半干的凝固状。维吉尔再一次愣住了，眉头紧皱在一块，他的内裤干净地让他感到错愕，毕竟做春梦的人都会有所生理反应，但是他看起来更像是度过了一个甜美睡眠而不是被但丁抓着头发操的全身颤抖地高潮。

如果内裤是没有任何精液沾染的话，大腿上干涸的精斑又是从何而来？这真的是他的吗，假若是他的，他宛若全新的内裤又从何解释？维吉尔将手指放到鼻下细细嗅闻，除了淡淡的腥味他几乎没法闻出什么所以然，吞了口唾沫，太阳穴传来的疼痛让他几乎不知所措，他颤抖的舌尖即将触碰到舌尖的乳白。

最后在钟声的晃荡之下，维吉尔匆忙地抱着圣经出现在众人面前。


End file.
